


the hardenberg family

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Parents!Winterberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: mia and alex get married after mia's done with university, and these are the events that follow after that.





	the hardenberg family

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hello! Could you please write something about winterberg as a parents? Thank you and have a nice day

when their baby boy was finally brought into the world and rested into mia’s arms, all the toughness of carrying him for 9 months and the 36 hours of labour immediately didn’t matter anymore. the outcome was worth it; was worth more than the pain. all of mia and alex’s sacrifices made from then on for this baby, would always be worth it.

they named him _hans geoffroi hardenberg_. his first name, hans, meant ‘gift from God’, and his middle name, geoffroi, meant ‘peaceful’. and he was all of those things.

while mia was pregnant, the duo argued about who was going to be the one spoiling the little guy the most. the woman was hellbent sure that she wouldn’t crack the slightest even if the kid puppy-dog eyes at her, but boy, was she so wrong. everytime hans wanted more chocolate even after having 2 bars and mia said no, the little devil pulled out his pout and irresistible puppy-dog eyes, which always made mia say yes without hesitation afterwards. worse yet, hans had received alex’s stupid pleading look. mia took forever just to resist him. now, she had to face double the looks.

alex definitely handled the disciplinary side. of course, he absolutely never laid a hand on hans or shouted harshly when he was throwing a tantrum, but he made sure that he was strict in other ways, such as giving him time-outs and making him work on his penmanship book (which hans absolutely detested). he also talked to hans, and made him realise his mistake or his irrational decision.

it took both mia and alex a while to let hans sleep in his own bed, but until the 6 year old had begged them to let him sleep in his own room (especially after amira’s son had bragged to him about sleeping by himself at night), they finally agreed, knowing that sooner or later, he’d have to do it on his own.

(of course, that led to hans wetting his bed and crying for a few nights, but then it got better after that. mia then asked her husband if he himself had done the same at 6. he never answered her.)

on the weekends, the family would go out to get some fresh air. hans had also started showing interest in skateboarding after finding his dad’s in the basement, so alex had also started teaching him how to skate. just like when hans had first started walking, mia took photos and recorded every single moment.

when hans turned 7, mia and alex decided to have another baby. and it turned out to be a baby girl, _margaret amalie hardenberg_ ; maisie for short. it was a slightly difficult period then, having 2 kids to handle at once (and a very jealous hans, at that), but eventually, it did pass, as did hans’ initial dislike and jealousy of maisie.

one day, without realising that their parents were watching, hans had helped feed and clean maisie, and that was when he started to recognise his responsibilities as a brother.

(alex shed a tear or two, because the scene had reminded him of himself and his late sister.)

as hans and maisie grew up, mia started writing a blog, to record all of their memories together, and as a family. of course it wasn’t easy raising them, especially since they were getting older and entering adolescence, but because mia and alex always made their family a priority, to teach their kids morals and virtues, them being rebellious to make a statement to their parents were never an issue. plus, in their family, they had built trust. no matter how bad or scary the issue or situation was, they knew they could come to each other.

which is why when hans started realising that he didn’t only like girls, but boys as well, he didn’t need to hesitate for a minute to come out to his parents, who were more than proud of him.

in conclusion, mia and alex completely turned away from the way their own parents had raised them, and created their own parenting styles, which did them pretty well, they would say.

maybe they had individually came from broken and unloving families, but together, they created the best and most loving family they could’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> *inserts that cuteass picture of chris veres teaching a kid how to skateboard*
> 
>  
> 
> literally one of my favourite works


End file.
